


Pretty in Mink

by Rubynye



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mink coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Mink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts), [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



> All Thanks To: [](http://ilthit.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ilthit**](http://ilthit.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt, [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/) for the ideas and encouragement, and [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/540728.html).  
> 

A mink coat. Of all the foolish trifles in the Big Easy's heat, Charlotte has a mink coat, white and heavy as snow looks in newsreels, draped over her boudoir chair. Tiana hefts it, thinking to to tuck it away in Lottie's overflowing closets, but it shifts and slides sleekly in her hands as she hefts it up, wrestling her like a live thing. It falls over her face and it smells sweetish and leather-rich, stroking her cheeks, silkier than silk itself.

Tiana huffs and shakes her head, and soft fur slides down to show her the closet doors bulging with clothes. She peers over the pile in her arms, then lays it down again, but just to untie her apron. Aprons don't go with mink.

Then Tiana slips it on, and it envelops her, billowy as a late-summer cloud, silky strokes over every inch of her arms and legs. It's heavier than any quilt, but somehow not oppressive, just… sleek. Sensual. Tiana gathers the mink up beneath her face, rubbing her chin on it as she turns to Lottie's mirror, looking at herself framed in soft white. It's perfect for Lottie.

Who pops up right over Tiana's shoulder, spooking her a foot high in the air. "Oh!" Tiana cries out, landing on one foot, frantically trying to peel off the coat with the other and both hands as it clings to her so she tips sideways. "Oh -- sorr--eek!"

Bubbling over with laughter, Lottie catches Tiana's shoulders and rights her. "Never you mind, Tiana, but you're wearing it wrong!"

"I shouldn't have--!" Tiana starts before Lottie shushes her with a finger on her lips and a specially wicked tilt of eyebrow.

"Of course you should." Lottie peels the coat from Tiana's shoulders, dropping it back across the chair where she found it in the first place, then keeps on going with Tiana's blouse buttons. "As long as you wear it _properly_."

"Now, Lottie," Tiana tries, she does, because this ain't anything like proper, but Lottie shushes her again with that same forefinger, then keeps right on going shucking Tiana's clothes off till she's bare as a skinless sausage. Tiana stands in Lottie's sweet-smelling boudoir, air skimming over her hot skin, and she could grab up her clothes, she could say stop already, but she looks up at Lottie smiling and pink-cheeked, and she doesn't shriek and run. She lets herself smile back, feeling it in her face, down her arms, breathing easier.

And Lottie leans in, brushing her whole soft front along Tiana's, muslin-draped bosom and belly and fresh flowery cloud of perfume, as she picks the coat up and pulls it round Tiana's shoulders again. "Mind the arms," Lottie murmurs; of course Tiana obeys, and _shudders_ at the mink coat's stroking slide along her fingers and elbows and shoulders. It enfolds every last bit of her now, no clothes in the way, and Tiana's knees actually tremble just from the pillowy soft caress of fur at the small of her back and the backs of her thighs and just all over all of her.

Lottie tugs the chair up and Tiana falls right into it. "Now ain't you a picture," she says, voice as warm a caress as the coat, and under Lottie's bright avid eyes Tiana blushes all down her skin, the heat blooming up alongside the mink. "Just one thing…" Lottie gets down on her knees, then, her soft hands stroking Tiana's thighs apart. "You just hold on, sweetie," she murmurs over Tiana's skin, kissing a hot path up from her knee, "and let Lottie show you how to enjoy a mink coat," as Tiana's head falls back into folds of the coat, as her fingers close on the chair's arms, on handfuls of mink.


End file.
